1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adapter with a shutter, and particularly to an adapter with a shutter that protects the adapter from accumulating dust and to protect an end user from potential eye-damage if a connector is removed from the adapter.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are widely used today to transmit a large amount of data rapidly and efficiently. Systems using fiber optic cables typically have multiple connection points, or interfaces, where the light signals must be transmitted from one set of optical fibers to another set of optical fibers. These connection points or interfaces usually involve two connectors that are mechanically and optically aligned to allow the light to traverse the connection points. These connection points typically occur within adapters that mechanically and optically align the fiber optic connectors. Usually, there are many such adapters that are used in a system and not all adapters are used when installed.
The end user of systems typically move connectors on one side of the system to connect or reconnect connectors with one another. Open adapters and the moving of connectors from one adapter to another presents at least two issues for the system and the user. First, if the adapters are open, or even if they are moved, dust may enter the adapter and interfere with the light transmission between two connectors by contaminating the adapter or the connectors. Second, when moving connectors, the connector on the opposite side of the adapter may still be connected to a light source, presenting a potential source of eye damage. There are dust caps for connectors, but they are essentially useless in this situation since the connectors are moved from one adapter to another and they cannot be used to prevent the light from exiting the connector on the back side of the system.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an adapter that has a shutter that remains in place, prevents dust from entering the adapter when a connector is not installed, and prevents eye damage by blocking the light from the connector on the back side of the system.